The Flower in My Nightmare
by Havilheimer
Summary: Inuyasha keeps having strange nightmares that incude odd scratching, screaching noises. The only thing that calms him in those dreams is a sinlge gloden glowing flower that reminds him of some one but he cant think of who.
1. Kuro Vilage

Ok...I know in the past...I have made all funny fanfics. Well, I decided to try something different and do a more romantic one...and it might be a little sad too...and if you don't like it, shove it! MU HA! But don't worry...I haven't lost my funny...I still have some left....but I just got this idea like when I was waking up one morning...it was weird...anyway...I hope you enjoy! (p.s. I just decided I would add some funny...but the concept wont change _ NYAH!)  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill.......  
  
The Flower in My Nightmare  
  
Chapter 1: The Village of Kuro "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, SHIPPO?!"  
  
"Where did everyone go?"  
  
Just then, a sound of scratching and screeching is heard from the distance, but everything is dark....even for Inuyasha's eyes. He desperately looks around, looking for the source of the horrible noises. He runs in one direction, but it doesn't seem like he really ran anywhere so he just stands there.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome woke up to a load whimper cry that seemed to come from where Inuyasha was sleeping.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was kicking around a bit, crying out sometimes and whimpering in between his cries. Kagome looked at him for a second before she realized he was having a really bad dream. She crawled over to him and started to rub his back. He started to calm, only whimpering a little and not as load and his cries came to a low whimper as well. She kept rubbing his back, softly so as not to wake him up.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha...he must have had a night mare..." She brushed his bangs back, which were sticking to his sweat covered face.  
  
Inuyasha, by that time, had almost completely stopped whimpering and stirring for that matter. Inuyasha, while standing in the darkness, waiting for the scratching, screeching noise to get him, he saw a little glow appear right in front of him. He walked over to it curiously and squatted to get a closer look. A flower appeared in the middle of the glow. He stared at the flower and noticed it reminded him of something but most importantly, it calmed him. So, he just stared at it, making himself more and more calm when he finally heard Kagome's voice and woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...it's like noon, are you planning on waking up anytime soon?" Kagome said, brushing Inuyasha's bangs back. "God, I sound like my mother..."  
  
When Inuyasha came to, he noticed that his head was rested on Kagome's lap and quickly sat up.  
  
"UH! I! I-I-I was...um...heh...DON'T SIT ME PLEASE!!!" Inuyasha cowered.  
  
Kagome started to laugh. "Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous...I put you on my lap last night...you were having a nightmare...and you woke me up with your crying..." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha just blushed and looked away with a snort.  
  
Kagome gave a little smile, then got up and walked over to where Sango and Miroku were waiting. Shippo was happily playing in the stream right next to where Miroku and Sango were sitting.  
  
"Kagome, where did you sense a Shikon jewel shard again?" Miroku asked as Kagome and Inuyasha walked over and sat down as well.  
  
Kagome looked around then pointed in a direction of a village. "There..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the village Kagome pointed to then at Kagome. "You sense another one...good. We'll leave as soon as...SHIPPO STOPS PLAYING AROUND!" Inuyasha said that last part pin-pointing his usually glare at Shippo, only maximizing his glare to get his point to around to the little kitsune.  
  
Shippo gulped then slowly got out of the stream. "Sorry, I can't have fun?" Shippo asked, copping an attitude.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a snort and got up, waiting for everyone else to get up. As they made their way into the village, Kagome's sense of the Shikon jewel shard got stronger.  
  
"It's definitely here..." Kagome said looking around.  
  
Everyone in the village looked at them as the walked by. Inuyasha and the others felt out of place and Kagome more so than usual.  
  
Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered "I have a feeling we aren't wanted here..."  
  
Sango nodded. "Are you sure you haven't been here before and...you know...made the village MEN mad at you...or something?" Sango whispered back.  
  
Miroku gave a fake laugh and simply replied "...shut up..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at some kids who were playing with sticks, as if they were sword fighting...or trying to. He smiled at them and grabbed the handle of his sword, taking the whole thing out of his belt and squatting next to the kids, who were confused but then their love for swords overpowered them and the ran over.  
  
"WOW, A real sword!" One of the boys said, happily smoothing the sheath with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, are you a samurai, mister?" the other boy asked. Inuyasha just looked at him.  
  
"Well, no...I just have a sword..." Inuyasha then pointed at his ears and made them flicker around a bit. The kids just looked up at him and then started giggling.  
  
"WOW! You have dog ears! Are you a dog demon?" One of the boys asked with a giggle  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yep...wanna touch them? But be careful...I'm ticklish..." Inuyasha said lowering his head to the kids' level.  
  
They laughed out load and tapped his ears, watching in amazement as they swerved away from the lightest touch. Inuyasha gave a little yip noise.  
  
"I SAID I WAS TICKLISH!!" Inuyasha said, in more of a pleading tone then an angry one.  
  
"They are really soft..." the other boy said.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just watched in amusement. Miroku leaned over to Kagome and whispered. "He sure is good with kids, huh Kagome?" Miroku then smirked at the blush on Kagome's face.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku and hit him in the gut making him stand straight up again.  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, in deep thought now. *He is good with kids...and he looks so peaceful when he plays with them...he doesn't have that gruff tone and he isn't pouting or anything normal he usually does...* Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he said good bye to the kids and got up to re-join the group. He noticed Kagome's smile and glared at her.  
  
"You better not make fun of me for that...there's nothing wrong with liking kids...!" he said walking right past her.  
  
Kagome just kept smiling but didn't walk as fast as she had done earlier; next to Inuyasha...she walked at a pace that was slower than Sango and Miroku's. She was still in deep thought.  
  
*Inuyasha sure has been acting weird...he keeps having dreams at night, and whimpers so loud that it wakes me up...but in the day, he acts as if he never had the dream in the first place...like, doesn't he want to talk about it?* Kagome stopped herself right there, and reminded herself of something *oh yeah...he's not the most open person...* A sweat drop rolled down her head as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Kagome-sama, do you sense anything?" Miroku asked, looking back at Kagome, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Uh..." She looked around, looking at everything before she pin- pointed the source of energy the Shikon shard gave off. "Over there..." She pointed to a shack and Inuyasha just ran right over.  
  
"Oi, there's nothing in here, Kagome....are you sure you're senses are in-whack?" Inuyasha asked, walking out of the shack.  
  
Kagome looked around again. Maybe she was too much into thought to concentrate. Finally she got another sense of the shard. "RIGHT THERE!"  
  
A peasant looked at them before he took off.  
  
"Oi, Come back here!!" Inuyasha said, taking Kagome onto his back and leaping towards the peasant. Sango jumped on the now transformed Kirara and followed Inuyasha; Miroku , with Shippo on his shoulder, had a chance to jump on Kirara too, before she leapt into the air.  
  
The peasant ran pretty fast for a human. He was always just out of reach to Inuyasha. Was he toying with Inuyasha? That made him really angry and gave him even more motivation to capture the peasant.  
  
Kagome stared at the peasant as they ran through the woods. "OH! Inuyasha, the shards are in his legs and forehead! HE HAS FIVE SHARDS!!" Inuyasha almost stumbled.  
  
"Holy shit, five shards?" Inuyasha said, and then smirked. "Good...we'll get a nice chunk of shard for the Shikon No Tama..." Inuyasha then leapt into the air and pounced on the peasant.  
  
Kagome got off of Inuyasha as Inuyasha wrestled the peasant to the floor, so Kagome could get the shards out.  
  
Kagome bent down to pry them out of his legs first. The peasant screamed and protested but they just ignored him. Just then, the peasant began to morph into a giant monster; knocking Inuyasha off and Kagome away.  
  
Inuyasha caught Kagome just in time to jump out of the way when the peasant/monster went to step right there.  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome down and jumped into battle with the monster. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just watched as they usually did. Kagome cheered him on as Sango studied his fighting skills, and Miroku and Shippo betted on who would win; Miroku always winning because Shippo never picked that Inuyasha would win.  
  
Kagome watched anxiously, like she always did as Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga and slashed at the now monster peasant.  
  
"UGH!" Inuyasha let out as he was smacked in the gut by the monster and flung in the air and landed in a shack near-by.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled (like she always does). She ran over to the shack and knelt next to Inuyasha, taking out an arrow and putting it to the bow, aiming for the monsters head first.  
  
"Kagome...watch out!" Inuyasha got up and slashed at the monster as it ran up to them in an un-matched speed.  
  
The monster gave out a roar, throwing its head around. Kagome took this as a superb time to shoot at it. She took aim and fired one purification arrow at the monster hitting its head right next to the shards in its skull. The monster gave out a roar as the purification arrow made that area dissolve.  
  
Everyone watched as the monster quickly started to melt away and after few moments, he was dead and there was nothing left of him but his skeleton and the five Shikon shards.  
  
Kagome bent down to pick each up and purify them each before adding them to the little shard jar. They needed a way to add the extra ones to the bigger shard they had on her necklace. Inuyasha didn't like the fact Kagome made a necklace out of the beautiful and powerful jewel. He almost killed her if it wasn't for her... "Negotiation" skills.  
  
"Well, sense that's over with...let's head back to Kaede's village." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Shouldn't we ask around and find out who were friends or family to that peasant? I mean, it's only polite to tell them he was a monster and that we killed him? Oh, and give him a proper burial?" Kagome said. Everyone pondered for a while.  
  
"We could also ask around if there were any other suspicious shard rumors too..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"OK...then, we'll stay here and ask around..." Miroku said.  
  
"OK, then let's split up...Inuyasha and I will go ask around the main road, you two go and look in the back roads...but be careful, I don't want Miroku hurt...and Miroku, no groping...ANYONE!" Kagome commanded.  
  
"HEY! What was that all for?!" Miroku said, angrily.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled in the background, along with Sango and Shippo. Kagome explained. "Sango is strong so she can make sure you don't get hurt..." Sango and Inuyasha laughed even harder for that one. Kagome smirked then answered the other one "And we don't want any angry guys come after you...again..."  
  
"BUT THAT WAS AN ACCEDENT!! I didn't mean to hit on her...I didn't know she was married with three kids..." Miroku grumbled.  
  
After a little argument, they split up. Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo (sense he didn't want to be with Miroku and Sango in the back roads) set off for the main street as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara set off for the back roads.  
  
Inuyasha just stood back as Kagome asked all the questions and got the information from the other villagers. She was better at stuff like that then he was, he didn't like talking to people he didn't know that well. He probably got that from his animal like instincts.  
  
Kagome said good-bye to one of the villagers and skipped back over to Inuyasha and Shippo to tell them what she found out. "Well, no body I asked knew the peasant, but I know the name of this village!" Kagome said with a proud giggle for some of a job well done; hoping, also, if it would please Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just snorted. "Well...what's the name of the village?"  
  
"Kuro Village...kinda freaky huh?" Kagome said with a shiver.  
  
Inuyasha was now very suspicious and looked around curiously. "Really...hmm...let's ask around more..." Inuyasha said walking towards a group of girls. Kagome followed close behind.  
  
Miroku and Sango made their way down an ally like road. Kirara was very cautious now.  
  
Miroku spotted an old woman and ran up to her before she went inside her hut. Sango and Kirara followed.  
  
"E-Excuse me! Miss!" Miroku called out and the lady stopped and looked as the monk ran up to her.  
  
"How may I help, Houshi-sama?" She said bowing to the monk.  
  
Sango and Kirara rolled there eyes as Miroku asked some questions. "May I ask you something about a peasant who lives...er lived here?"  
  
The old woman nodded. Miroku continued.  
  
"Did you know a peasant who was...well...ugly beyond all reason?" Miroku didn't know how else to put it. Sango gave a sigh and buried her face in her hand out of embarrassment.  
  
The old woman pondered then answered "well...there are a lot of people like that in this village..." Miroku and the old woman gave a short chuckle then she continued. "but I think I know who you are talking about. Was he short, buggish looking?"  
  
Miroku nodded and that's when the old woman was certain who they were looking for.  
  
"Hachien...he's a raccoon demon, but not a peaceful, or mischievous raccoon demon...his soul has been tainted by the Shikon no Tama...he has been searching for the shards and already has five...he's bad luck for this village sense he has so many...demons come by the millions to try and steal them from him...this brings destruction and casualties.." the old woman said with a shameful nod.  
  
Miroku and Sango kept listening when Miroku decided to tell her the good news. "well, we wanted to know if anyone liked him...because we kind of slaughtered him for the shards..." Miroku said with a nervous laugh.  
  
The woman gave a look of surprise for a second, but it turned cold and evil. "You must be demons too...and now you've come to kill us all!!" The woman accused as she pointed a finger to Miroku.  
  
"NO! We are the watchers of the-"but he was cut off as he dodged the rock that the old lady threw at him, then she swung a broom at him, then another stone. Miroku looked a Sango and hey took off as they heard the lady call out to them "THAT'S RIGHT YOU EVIL DEMONS!!! RUN!!"  
  
"Well, that could have gone better..." Sango said glaring at Miroku from the corner of her eye as they ran down another street. Miroku gave a mocking laugh.  
  
"Let's ask them..." Inuyasha said, pointing to the group of girls about Kagome's age. Kagome got excited. Maybe she would be able to make some new friends!  
  
As they ran up, the girls just stared at Inuyasha, then at Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared back. Shippo decided to stay out of this one. He smelled something funny.  
  
The girls just kept staring until one spoke up and said the one thing that was on all of their minds.  
  
"Are you two guys a couple?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a deep red and were speechless to talk.  
  
"So you are?" the girl asked, a little disappointed.  
  
Kagome started to stutter. "Uh...w-well...uh...he's-he's...my uh...my- my...protector! Yeah! He protects me!" Kagome said with a blush. Inuyasha glared down at her. Kagome looked at him and gave him a shrug, telling him she didn't know what else to say.  
  
The girls gave a squeal and surrounded Kagome. Questions went flying and Kagome tried her best to answer them all.  
  
"WOW! He is your guard?! Are you a princess?!"  
  
"No-not princesses...more like a priestess!" Kagome said with a nervous laugh. Inuyasha just stood back next to Shippo with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Priestess, You don't wear the miko outfit!?"  
  
"Well, it's not official..." Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha just kept listening to the girls squeal and ask questions and the nervous laughs Kagome was giving off. He didn't like the fat that Kagome was uncomfortable and was about to split up th group when some one asked something Inuyasha had to listen to for the answer.  
  
"WOW! He is so handsome! You two look really cute together! How can you be with a guy that is so fine and you aren't going out?!" all the other girls started squealing about how adorable Inuyasha was. Inuyasha gave an embarrassed blush but listened to what Kagome would say.  
  
"Yeah...uh...well..." Kagome came to a whisper so Inuyasha couldn't hear...even though he still could, a little. "He still is in love with this other girl who died...and I cant compete with her...he still loves her...and the worst part is, is that I look exactly like her!" the girls all gasped. And Inuyasha's ears flattened in shame.  
  
Kagome went on "but you are right...he is adorable...don't you just love his ears?!" all the girls, including Kagome squealed. Inuyasha blushed again then decided to walk away.  
  
Shippo followed him and they kept asking around.  
  
By the end of the day, they had some information on the peasant.  
  
"He was a raccoon demon named Hachien. Who was indeed a menace to this village..." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, he was hated by everyone I asked. And he also stole shards other people found..." Inuyasha added.  
  
"and there were no rumors of any shards near by..." Shippo added.  
  
"Looks like this was kind of a waist...but at least we know that he wasn't loved by anyone and we don't have to suffer a guilt trip!" Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone nodded.  
  
"well, lets go back to Kaede's...I'm getting sleepy..." Shippo said with a yawn.  
  
"You can sleep on the way back, Shippo..." Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~  
  
Well, how'd ya like it, kids?! (Crusty the clown laugh)  
  
It should get better...I like it...you know...but when does my opinion count...you know...*sniff* 


	2. The Wisdom Tree

The second chapter of this fanfic...the names too long and I don't feel like writing it! I'm a lazy ass!! ^-^ LOVE ME!!! I'm home sick, so I decided to work on this one...I will update Beach Daze and the last chapter of Fear Factor...soon...mmmyes...soon, soon...*looks left, looks right* sooooon... P.S. NORMA (a.k.a. inuhime13) STOP GIVING ME DEATH THREATS!! I sit next to you on the bus...you don't want me to...punish you...(LOL!!!!) and I also apologize for the spelling mistakes for the last chapter...I didn't even realize I made spelling mistakes...hmmm...maybe I'll look at it again and change them and put up that chapter again...WILL THAT MAKE YOU BASTARDS HAPPY?!?! (lol) oooh I keed.  
  
Chapter 2: The Wisdom Tree  
  
Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to try and stay awake as much as he could. He didn't need much sleep in the first place sense he was part demon but the human in him called for that sweet unconsciousness that sweeps over us every night. His eyes began to slip slowly shut.  
  
*NO! I don't want to have the freakin dream anymore!* Inuyasha thought determinedly as he shook his head.  
  
Kagome stirred a little and Inuyasha froze. *Damn it...I hope I didn't wake her up...* Inuyasha just stared over at Kagome who moved around in her sleeping bag with a grunt.  
  
Inuyasha gave a little sigh of relief when she stopped moving but noticed the reason why she stopped. She was awake and starring at him. He almost yelped out of surprised but remembered that everyone else were still asleep and he didn't want to have to deal with them fussing at him for waking them up...he already had to listen to Kagome now...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Why are you awake?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, trying to figure out an excuse. "I'm...uh...I'm not tired!" He said with a feh and turned his head to the side. Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
*Yeah, as if...* She looked at him with a curious expression. "Why are you awake?" Kagome asked again with a more forceful tone to her voice.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored her.  
  
Kagome started to shiver with anger. She didn't like being ignored and when Inuyasha did it, oh...he was in for a world of sit...  
  
"I'm sorta afraid..."  
  
Kagome blinked in amazement; at the fact he actually answered and that he was afraid. "Nani?"  
  
"Of my nightmares...BUT DON'T TELL MIROKU AND THE OTHERS!" Inuyasha said, worried about his rep.  
  
Kagome's stare turned into a concerned gaze. "Why? What are your dreams about?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away, too embarrassed to talk about it. "Feh, why should you care?"  
  
Kagome blinked again then with an angry tone to her voice she answered back "Because I do! NOW TEL ME, INUYASHA! For once, don't be such a jerk!"  
  
Inuyasha gave a snort and looked away. Kagome's icy cold stare wouldn't leave his face and he was getting nervous that she would say "the word".  
  
Kagome just kept staring at Inuyasha, waiting for an answer yet non came. So she decided this was sweet sleep she was missing and rolled over to go back asleep when Inuyasha said "rats..."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. "Rats what?" She asked with a tilt of the head.  
  
Inuyasha looked away for a second then back at Kagome. "Never mind...I'm keeping you awake, go back to bed...you need rest." With that, Inuyasha jumped into the tree he was sitting under.  
  
"But..." Kagome tried to protest but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Kagome-sama...Let it go; Inuyasha will tell you when he's good and ready...don't worry. Now, you need your sleep." Miroku said looking at Kagome before he too, turned away to fall back inot unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome just stared up at Inuyasha who still hadn't even made an effort to fall asleep. She sighed in defeat and snuggled back up in her sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome woke up to the sense of a Shikon shard near by. "OH!" She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around, trying to pin- point the source a energy the Shikon shard was giving off, that she could read.  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped from his tree and landed in front of Kagome looking her right in the eye. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Shikon shard..." She said, glancing around a little trying to find it's whereabouts.  
  
Inuyasha was getting impatient. "Well?"  
  
Kagome glared up at him before answering him. "I'm not sure...but I think it's over there somewhere..." Kagome pointed in a direction of a path that led in the woods.  
  
Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Are-Are you sure? It's scary in there!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Are ya scared, Shippo?" He chuckled at Shippo's face.  
  
"HMPH! I am not!" Shippo said with a pout.  
  
"Then you can lead the way!" Inuyasha said plucking Shippo off of his shoulder and plopping him on the ground. "Go..."  
  
Sango had her tijiya outfit on already. "OK...lets go!"  
  
Inuyasha gave the terrified Shippo a little nudge to make him move. He started off at a slow wobble, but picked up the pace as Inuyasha kept glaring at him. Shippo gave a shiver and turned around and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "OK I'M TOO SCARED!!!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "That's more like it..."  
  
They headed into the woods. Kagome glanced here and there occasionally...trying to find the exact source of which the energy of the Shikon shard was reaching Kagome's miko senses.  
  
Kirara started growling when they ran into a tree that had grown in the middle of the path. Sango slowly reached for her boomerang as everyone else went on their guard. Kagome gasped as she realized the energy from the Shikon shard she sensed was coming from that tree.  
  
"The tree...it has a Shikon shard...in...it's in its trunk!" Kagome said moving behind Inuyasha who had his Tetsusaiga out and ready to fight.  
  
For a while, everything was quiet. The tree didn't seem like a threat but Kagome had sworn the Shikon shard was in it.  
  
After a few moments, the tree spoke. It wasn't a surprise to anyone except Kagome sense talking trees weren't uncommon in the age where Shikon shards were everywhere.  
  
"You are the half demon, Inuyasha...am I correct?" The tree said in a weak and husky voice. Everyone relaxed there tense nerves a little. The tree didn't sound like it wanted to do any harm.  
  
Inuyasha twitched. "Who wants to know?"  
  
The tree slowly formed a face in the middle of the trunk. The face gave a feeble smile "I've been waiting for you..."  
  
Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha a little more and whispered "Inuyasha, be careful...I think he might want more shards or something..."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and with a feh, he replied "Sshh! Wench! It'll hear you...!" Inuyasha then asked the tree "What do you want?!"  
  
The tree was silent for a moment "Inuyasha, you have been having nightmares, am I right?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched again. *How in all the hells does he know that?*  
  
Kagome looked concerned. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly hushed her. He didn't know how this was going to end so he wanted to be as careful as possible.  
  
The tree continued. "Inuyasha, I know more about you that you don't even know yourself. I know your deepest secrets to the memories of times ling pasted."  
  
Miroku and Sango watched in confusion as Inuyasha and the tree talked.  
  
"How the hell do you know so much about me when we jut met?!" Inuyasha barked back. Kagome backed up.  
  
"Inuyasha...please...you could be a little nicer...he doesn't seem like a threat." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her. The tree smiled at Kagome "Very good...she is right, Inuyasha...I am not here to fight you...only to help you with your troubles. You may lower your defenses." The tree said. Inuyasha didn't listen. He still had the Tetsusaiga out and ready to attack if the tree decided to attack them.  
  
Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder "What do mean 'help'?" Shippo asked.  
  
The tree smiled at the little kitsune. "Little one...I told you...help Inuyasha...he is having some trouble and I am only here for his service...do not fret..." the tree said with a smile. The kit thought for a second.  
  
Kagome stepped up, in front of Inuyasha. "What do you-?" Inuyasha began but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Um...tree...sir? What can you do to help Inuyasha with those nightmares?"  
  
The tree smiled down at Kagome. "That, I'm afraid, is my little secret...yet I will keep no other from you. Do not worry, little girl...I will help your companion..."  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing he was not lying and really was going to help Inuyasha. She looked back at Inuyasha "He's gonna help, Inuyasha...I trust him..."  
  
With that, Inuyasha put is great sword back in its protective scabbard. Miroku decided he wanted some questions answered. "Um...Great tree, how exactly do you know Inuyasha?"  
  
The tree looked down at Miroku who had just walked up. "Houshi- sama...I see you want answers too...well, it's a long story...but I can tell you the short part..."  
  
Inuyasha was really confused now...which was inevitable.  
  
"I have been around for a long, long time, as you can see. The reason why I know about Inuyasha is because I was an advisor, if you will, for InuTaishu..."  
  
Kagome gasped "Inuyasha's dad?!"  
  
The tree continued "Yes. Anyway, InuTaishu trusted me with babysitting little Inuyasha when him and his wife were busy."  
  
Miroku pondered out loud. "So, you must have spent a lot of time with Inuyasha, then?"  
  
The tree made what looked like a nod. "I was there from when he was just an infant...to the time his father was killed...to the time his mother passed away...I know all about his troubles, with Sesshomaru...and all of his fears."  
  
Inuyasha walked right up to the tree "OK...so you know me...and my family...but how can you help?"  
  
The tree smiled and continued "Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that I can only help you verbally... You must help yourself as well..."  
  
Inuyasha gave a growl of confusion. Kagome decided that he needed to cool off. "Uhm...Thank you, Mr. Tree...If we need any help with Inuyasha, or advice with anything, we'll come back...but we should get going."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome quizzically. Why was she in such a rush to leave? They could actually get somewhere with why Inuyasha had that dream that Kagome had told them about that before Inuyasha had woken up.  
  
The tree smiled down at Kagome "Very well, I can see that I might have given him too much information..."  
  
Inuyasha snapped "WHAT?! What's that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha growled loudly at Kagome and the tree.  
  
Kagome backed up "Inuyasha, calm down!"  
  
"Why should I?! I want to know these things but you want to go already!" Inuyasha fumed.  
  
Miroku stepped in "Inuyasha, look, we'll come back tomorrow...we should go back to Kaede's village and get some food and rest and we'll come back tomorrow." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glared for a moment then turned to walk back out of the woods. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo and Kirara ran to catch up. Kagome turned back to the tree to thank him "Thank you, Wise Tree!"  
  
The tree smiled to acknowledge her. He watched as they ran around the bend and out of sight. "Poor Inuyasha...he has no idea what he's done unleashing these dreams..." The tree sighed "Well, I have a feeling that young girl is going to play a huge role in saving our little hanyou..."  
  
Kagome was silent as they walked home. She was too deep in thought to listen to Miroku who was thinking out loud. *I wonder what happened to Inuyasha when he was young...did something traumatizing happen to him?* Kagome gasped at the visions materialized in her head. Inuyasha turned to look at her when he saw her face in pity and fear.  
  
"Wench, why you making faces at me!?" Inuyasha yelled, snapping Kagome out of it...which wasn't the best idea.  
  
"Inuyasha...OSWARI!!" Inuyasha flew right, face first into the ground, mumbling incoherent things. Kagome huffed and stomped back towards Kaede's village.  
  
Miroku and Sango both sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, when will you learn?" Miroku asked walking right past the flattened Inuyasha.  
  
"Wh-why you...?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~end-o-chapter~~~  
  
HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?! BITCH?!  
  
O.k. I'm done with the second chapter...and there was much rejoicing... yeah... I'll start the 3rd chapter...shortly...GOOD DAY! 


	3. Inuyasha's so horrible! Yet

Hello everyone...I have finally started my third chapter...aren't you happy?! If you're not...I'll maul you...and don't think I wont...cause I will!! Well...I can see from your reviews that you like this fanfic...even if the 1st chapter had a lot of mistakes...that ones my bad...anyway...on to the chapter!! -  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's so horrible! Yet...  
  
It was dark, even for Inuyasha's sensitive eyes. It was also unusually quiet. Inuyasha looked around a bit, trying to pick up any sound with his dog-like ears. There was none. He walked around a bit thinking that maybe he was just far away from anything living. He still didn't hear anything.  
  
"Hello!" He called out, starting to panic from all the quietness. He started panting harder and harder. "Miroku, Sango!" He started to run at this point. He didn't like this; not knowing where anybody was. "Shippo!!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped when he saw a small golden glow in the distance. His anxiety stared to subside as he leaped to the glow. It was that small flower he had seen in his dreams before. He gazed at it, calming down a great deal.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the humming of Kagome which was very relaxing to his ears, so he just kept laying there, listening when he noticed that his "pillow" was smooth, and...warm...and...partly a green cloth...he began to blush as he realized he was on Kagome's lap yet again.  
  
"Good, you're awake...you had another bad dream last night..." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha stared up at her, blushing when he shot up and glared down at her. "So, what if I had a bad dream last night?! You don't have to treat me like a little kid!" Inuyasha said with a gruff and turned away. Kagome just smiled up at him. You're welcome... She thought.  
  
"Where are the others?" Inuyasha asked plopping in front of Kagome, still a little embarrassed.  
  
"They went to get some berries for breakfast...and any Shikon rumors." They sat in silence after that. A long, awkward silence...  
  
Kagome was in deep thought. Inuyasha seems normal...but why does he keep having these dreams? Why does he keep whimpering at night...and why won't he tell me about them? Kagome then stopped Oh, he never tells me anything...that's just like him, always playing Mr. Macho... Kagome sighed and decided to ask what was on her mind. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha glanced up at her then back at the grass, which was what he was clawing at, at the moment.  
  
He looked up at her and noticed her worried face and rolled his eyes. Oh great... "Yeah?"  
  
Kagome paused then said "Inuyasha, you keep having bad dreams at night...what are they about?"  
  
Inuyasha eyed her. "Why do you care?"  
  
Kagome looked at little hurt, but even more angry "Because we're friends!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her "Well then you know that I don't like anyone knowing my secrets!"  
  
"Well, friends don't back stab other friends in the back! I wouldn't take your weaknesses to my advantage! You know that!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha growled at little. "Look, it's my business and I don't want anyone interfering!"  
  
"But I just want to help you, so that you stop having these nightmares!"  
  
"I don't want or need your help, wench!"  
  
Kagome pouted and stood up, glaring down at him. "Oh really?! So you just want to suffer without even seeing if my help will...help?!" Kagome yelled back up at him.  
  
Inuyasha glared "Yeah!"  
  
Kagome twitched. Inuyasha could tell she was trying to control herself...but Kagome lost control as usual so that meant a very big hurt was going Inuyasha's way. He backed up. "N-Now Kagome...calm down...don't-"  
  
"SIT!!!!!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could before Inuyasha could finish. He flew face first into the ground with a very loud thump, not to mention the screech Inuyasha gave out himself. "Then you don't need my help with the Shikon Shards..."  
  
Kagome stomped of in a huff. Inuyasha struggled to get up but all he could utter out was "d-damn...you...wench"  
  
Sango and Miroku were nearby when they heard at loud noise and Inuyasha's screech. They sweat dropped. Inuyasha was back to normal...  
  
"He never quits, does he?" Miroku said with a sigh. Sango eyed Miroku and walked past him with her head pointed up a bit.  
  
"Neither do you..."  
  
Miroku blinked, confused "What'd I do?"  
  
Sango turned back to him and eyed his hand that was once very close to her bottom (I said...bottom! ) "That!" She said, walking back to the camp site to see if Inuyasha was conscious.  
  
Shippo hopped up on Miroku's shoulder and sighed "She's right...you never learn..." With that, he hopped off and ran towards Sango and Kirara. "Wait for me!"  
  
Miroku just stood there and sighed in defeat. "Damn and I was so close that time!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome stomped her way through the forest, soaking in her cloud of anger.  
  
Why, why do you have to be so stubborn, so selfish, so rude and bossy?! She thought, still angry at the hanyou. Why do you have to be so hurtful, so self-centered...why do you have to be so horrible...yet so perfect...? Kagome stopped walking and looked around. She kept looking around until the reality struck her. Oh no! I'm lost! she thought, panicking.  
  
Sango, Kirara, and Shippo arrived at the camp site, noticing Kagome wasn't there. They must have been fighting and she had stomped off somewhere as usual...probably back to her own time. Sango sighed and walked up to the sulking hanyou.  
  
"What did you do now, Inuyasha?" Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her then looked back at the grass which seemed very interesting at that moment.  
  
Sango glared at him; mostly for the fact that he was ignoring her. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Inuyasha...you should apologize before we have another incident where she's gone for a week..." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha just looked away and sighed heavily.  
  
Sango shook her head slightly. Inuyasha is always like this when Kagome's gone. Always sighing and moping around. He must really love her...or wants to be with her because she looks like Kikyo. at that, Sango glared down at him. He wasn't going to hurt her best friend. No way in hell. So, to save Inuyasha from her oncoming temper tantrum...she walked off to go find Miroku.  
  
Kagome whimpered. "Oh noooo...where am I?!" She looked around, then walked in a direction that looked promising.  
  
She kept walking until she was in another clearing she still didn't recognize. She fell to her knees, confused, tired, and scared. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry...I didn't mean that I wouldn't help you with the Shikon shards...I'm sorry I sat you...and I'm sorry you're such a stubborn...jerk!"  
  
"What...she still hasn't come back yet?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was leaning on his hand, facing away from everyone else.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku and sighed "She probably went back to her own time...like she always does...she's not stupid enough to wonder into the forest by herself..."  
  
Oh, but she was!  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should go check...she did leave her bag here...and maybe she might apologize..." Miroku said.  
  
Sango nodded and added "And you can too!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in disgust. "I am not going to apologize for that argument...she was the one who started it! I told her I didn't want anyone in my business...she just kept butting in!"  
  
Shippo had enough of this and decided to end it all "Inuyasha! Go find Kagome! We're all worried...you don't have to apologize!! Just find her and make sure she's ok!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at the little kitsune.  
  
"He's right...Inuyasha...go find Kagome and try and bring her back too please!" Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha got up and without another word, he leapt off. Everyone looked at Shippo then started clapping.  
  
"Wow, good job Shippo! You got Inuyasha to listen for once!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Yes! And he didn't argue with you! How do you do it?!"  
  
Shippo sighed proudly "Well, you see...I took to consider Inuyasha's attitude...and I suggested something that wouldn't downsize his pride...so apologizing is out of the question...see?"  
  
Everyone nodded "Wow...good job..."  
  
"Yes, yes I know I am a genius..."  
  
Inuyasha leapt through the air, trying to pin-point Kagome scent. He was getting worried sense her scent wasn't anywhere near the well.  
  
"Damn it! What is that girl thinking, wondering all the way out here like this..." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome wondered and wondered. She still had no idea where she was and was now getting extremely scared. She felt and anxiety attack coming on and that would be bad sense demons can sense fear and take advantage of that...  
  
Thinking of that, Kagome started to panic. "Oh no...why'd I have to run somewhere I didn't know?! Why couldn't I just go to the well?! I had to be stupid!!" Kagome scolded herself, dropping to her knees and banging her head with her fists. "STUPID, STUPID!!" she screamed.  
  
Kagome stopped "punishing" herself when she heard a rustle in a near-by bush. She gasped and watched the bush.  
  
Suddenly a demon lizard shot out of the bush and jumped at her. Kagome dodged it, but just barely and screamed.  
  
"INUYAHSAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched when Kagome's scream reached him "Kagome!" He said as he jumped towards the source of the scream.  
  
Kagome! How could you be so stupid to wonder off! You know about demons!! Inuyasha thought as he rushed towards her and...how could I be so stupid to let you... he scolded himself with a sadden expression. He squeezed his eyes shut then sped up to save his Kagome.  
  
end –o- chapter I IS DONE!!! I'm sorry its been taking me so long...I have lots of...school work...and I've been role playing...that is fun...if any of you get a chance...rp...its great!! Anyway...I will start writing these more often...I am sorry my many fans!!! GOMEN NE!!! bow, bow 


	4. Fight uu

THE FOURTH!! I is sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months but...well, lets just say I've been busy...mmmyes...busy. Anyway...on the chapter four! You heard me fools!!  
  
Chapter 4: Fighting uu  
  
Kagome squealed and covered her face, waiting for the lizard to pounce on her.  
  
When she didn't feel or hear anything, she looked up and noticed Inuyasha standing over her with the parts of the lizard behind him. She gaped up at him.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Was all she could mutter out. Sure they had had a, and they were both pretty pissed off at each other, but she had forgotten to make sure she wasn't wondering off. How could she forget such a thing? She wasn't in her time where walking around her neighborhood or around town was safer than walking in the demon infested woods of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Inuyasha just stared down at her with his usual pissed off expression. Kagome gulped, fearing a scolding from him she didn't want to hear.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, catching Kagome off guard. She blinked and looked up at him with confusion. "Kagome, are you alright?!" He bent down and poked her forehead.  
  
Kagome snapped out of it and glared at him "Don't poke me!" She said pushing his hand away. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Well, then answer me next time!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome got up and glared down at him as Inuyasha inched away fearing the dreaded word.  
  
"I was fine! I just didn't expect you to save me...I didn't know how far away from Kaede's place I was!" She yelled down at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha twitched with annoyance "You don't have to bite my head off! I was worried about you! And that's what you get for wondering off on your on own!" Inuyasha yelled back, making a point, for once.  
  
Kagome looked away, not knowing a good come-back to yell back at him.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and got up. "C'mon..." He said turning his back towards Kagome and bending down "Miroku and the others are worried about you...we best hurry."  
  
Kagome blinked and climbed on his back and he hopped away, back to Kaede's village.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes as Inuyasha had hopped away.  
  
"...She must be his woman..." The figure said. "And she must be the one helping him with his fears and such...that old tree has to be helping too. Maybe I won't be needed...but, Inuyasha's past is to be feared. Anyone who lived through that has to be a psycho..." The figure sighed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut at about sunset. Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha as Shippo ran up and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome, we thought you were gonna get eaten or something!" Shippo said with a cry. Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut and sighed.  
  
"She wasn't gonna get eaten...Inuyasha's protecting her!" Sango said, trying to get on the better side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha just snorted and looked away.  
  
"Well, in any case, Kagome is safe and sound...Shippo...you can go to bed NOW..." Miroku said forcefully. Shippo cowered in Kagome arms.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Shippo said. Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"You do need sleep, Shippo-chan..." Kagome said. "And the sun's going down...it's your bed time anyway."  
  
Shippo crossed his arms and pouted "But I wanna stay awake with you guys!"  
  
Inuyasha was fed up with this. "Shippo...its time for bed...now go to sleep!"  
  
Shippo pouted and hopped out of Kagome's arms and into Kaede's hut. "S'not fair..." He mumbled.  
  
They all walked over to the fire Miroku had built and sat. "Kagome...what gives you the right to run off like that?" Inuyasha said with a glare. Kagome blinked.  
  
"Well, can you blame me?!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha. "If I'm not mistaken...you were the one that was being a jerk, like always!" Kagome accused back.  
  
Inuyasha twitched "Oh really, but I was the one who saved you!"  
  
"Well maybe if you would just tell me then you could stop having nightmares and we wouldn't be fighting right now!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"I don't want to! I don't trust anyone that much!"  
  
Kagome's glare turned into a sad gaze. "You mean...you don't even trust...me?" Kagome said with a sniffle.  
  
Inuyasha blinked "Ah, Kagome...don't cry...please!"  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed. They were always fighting and Kagome could always end it with either "sit" or her crying. Miroku knew the outcome and decided he didn't fell like watching it again for the millionth time. "Sango...why don't we leave them alone...I'm tired" Sango nodded and they both got up and left to go get some well-needed sleep.  
  
"Can you blame me for crying!? I thought we were friends!! And I thought we could trust each other! I trust you with my life, Inuyasha! Why can't you trust me?!" Kagome said pointing an accusing finger at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gulped. "I told you! I can't trust anyone! Ever!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome sniffed and gazed at her lap.  
  
"You...trusted Kikyo..." She said solemnly  
  
Inuyasha blinked "...yeah...and did you see what I got for it?" He said with a disgusted humph.  
  
Kagome gazed at Inuyasha "Inuyasha, I told you...I'm not Kikyo...I'm Kagome and I would never do anything like that to you...I don't want to hurt you in anyway, Inuyasha...why can't you see that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "I'm tired...you should get some sleep..." He then jumped up into his favorite tree as Kagome watched him with saddened eyes. She then moved her sleeping bag under the branch he was on.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes twitched around but he didn't say anything to respond.  
  
A figured walked into the camp site and looked around. She stared at Kagome for a moment then at Inuyasha u pin his tree.  
  
"He seems like he's been busy. Making friends is a big deal for him...poor soul. I'm glad he actually has something to live for now..." She said as she hopped away.  
  
Inuyasha eyed her. what the hell is she doing here? He asked himself.  
  
end -0- chapter OOH! I'M FINISHED!!! AND I UPDATED EARLIER!!! AREN'T YOU PROUD?! Well...indeed...I will try and update Fear Factor, he Sequel to the Epilogue soon...I need something funny to happen to me...so I can add something like that in there...you know...you spice it up...like Fear Factor can get any spicier rolls eyes ...IT CAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOCKING ME?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH!? WHAT PUNK?! WHAT?! ...mmmyes... 


End file.
